transformation
by Edward.l0v3
Summary: bienvenue, suite de hésitation a ma maniere en espéran ke cela vous plaise attention un mariag, un transformation,quelque petites péripécie sinon ca ne serait pa drole p Bref a vous le plaisir de découvrir
1. Chapter 1

_**TRANSFORMATION**_

_Mesdames Mesdemoiselles Messieurs voici ma fic suite de hésitation : transformation_

_Bonne Lecture !_

**Chapitre 1**

Je regardais par la fenêtre, comme d'habitude il pleuvait et le soleil avait du mal a se frailler un petite place parmi les nuages gris de Forks. Quelqu'un frappa a la porte qui s'ouvrit das la seconde ou je tournais la tête, Edward se trouvait la devant moi, toujours aussi rayonnant qu'à son habitude, il me sourit gentiment espérant que je lui pardonnerait le fait que pour la premier fois depuis plusieurs mois il n'avait pas « dormi » avec moi. Il s'approcha de moi et plongea son regard topaze dans mes yeux, sa main effleura mon visage et caressa ma joue qui s'enflamma aussitôt. Il m'embrassa délicatement et mis ses main de marbre sur mes hanches, j'étais prisonnière et son odeur fraiche et parfumée m'enivra, mes main agrippèrent ses cheveux et toute mes bonne résolutions qui consistaient a lui résisté et a lui montré que je n'étais pas contente après lui s'envolèrent comme si le seul contact froid de Edward sur ma peau brulante les avaient balayées.

Lorsqu'il me relâcha je mis un certains temps à me rappeler comment je m'appelais et quand la mémoire me revint enfin, je me rendis compte que ces yeux me scrutaient. Il dû se rendre compte que je ne lui en voulais pas car il affiche alors un sourire satisfait et s'allongea sur mon lit sans cesser de m'observer. Je lui demandais :

-Quel jour sommes nous Edward ?

- Nous sommes jeudi mon amour.

Jeudi… dans 5 jours j'allais me marier avec l'homme le plus beau et le plus sexy qui n'eu jamais existé, dans 5 jours seulement que l'été était passé vite. Certes j'étais heureuse cela signifiait pour moi tant de chose ce mariage, mais le mariage me rebutait, j'était dégoutée a l'idée de me marier mais c'était le prix a payer pour devenir un vampire je le savais même si Edward ne laissait rien paraître, je savais bien qu'il était le plus heureux des « hommes » de m'épouser, je m'était donc rangée a sa décision malgré tout mes préjugés.

Quelque chose ne va pas Bella ? Me dit Edward qui avait remarqué que j'était ailleurs.

Si Si tout va très bien.

Ce fût mon ventre qui me tira de ma rêverie, il faisait des bruits épouvantables, effectivement je me rendis compte que j'étais affamée et surtout complètement éreinté. Ces derniers jour avaient été très éprouvant pour moi et je commençais juste maintenant a me rendre compte de tout ce que j'avais traversé en si peu de temps.

Edward fût avant moi en bas des escaliers, Charlie était déjà partit depuis un bout de temps et je ne me pressais pas pour me servir mon petit déjeuner. Edward ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis notre baiser mais quand il se rendit compte que je l'observais a mon tour, il détourna son regard et fit semblant de s'intéresser au journal poser sur la table. Je continuait cependant de l'observer tout en mangeant mes céréales ; il était tous simplement magnifique, ce cheveux de couleur cuivre tombaient en pagailles devant ces yeux topaze brillaient intensément, sa bouche en forme de cœur était joliment dessiner sur une peau blanche parfaitement homogène. Je me hasardait sur son torse sculpturale et ses bras marmoréens et je me sentis tout a coup très calme et détendu, moi Bella Swan, j'allais me marier avec l'homme le plus beau de la terre et cet homme allait me transformer en vampire, j'allais enfin obtenir ce que je désirais le plus, être avec Edward pour l'éternité, quelque soit le prix à payer, j'en avait décider ainsi.

Bella ?

Oui ?

Tu es bien lunatique ce matin, je me demande ce à quoi tu pense.

Oh ! A plein de chose.

Tu réfléchis depuis quelques temps, serais ce l'approche de notre mariage qui t'angoisse ? Me demanda-t-il tout en scrutant mes yeux.

En partie. Je préférais éluder cette question car il m'était difficile de partager mon opinion sur le mariage avec Edward.

Je vois. Cela te dirait il de faire une balade avec moi aujourd'hui ? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

J'ai beaucoup de choses a faire, mais je pense que je pourrais me libérer en fin d'après midi.

Je parlais de partir en balade…Tout de suite Bella. Me dit il sur un ton mesuré, je sentais l'exaspération monté en lui et je m'appliquai a ne pas le regarder.

Soudain le téléphone sonna, je décrochai et la voix de Billy se mit à me hurler dans les oreilles :

Allô ? Bella ?

Oui Billy c'est moi, que veux-tu ?

Est-ce que tu aurais aperçu Jacob ces derniers temps, cela fait 1 mois qu'il n'est pa revenu a la maison, Sam me disait de en pas m'inquiéter mais j'ai trop attendu il me semble, aurais tu des informations pour moi ?

Euh…Non Billy désolé, moi-même je n'ai plus de nouvelles depuis un certain temps.

Ah...Ah ! Bon bas ce n'est pas grave merci quand même, au revoir Bella.

Au revoir Billy.

Je raccrochais le combiné mais il m'échappa des mains Edward le rattrapa avant que je puisse faire un seul geste. Mais de toute façon, je n'aurais pas bougé, j'étais hébété, je n'arrivais plus a bouger. Ainsi Jacob Black n'avait pas fui ma compagnie depuis tout ce temps, il n'était plus là, il avait disparue et c'était ma faute.

Bella ? Bella !!! Me réveilla Edward, il était contrarié, je le voyais dans ces yeux mais peu m'importais, je devais aller voir Sam, lui devait savoir où était Jack.

Je…Je vais aller voir Sam, il faut qu'il me dise ou ce trouve Jacob.

Bella…

Non Edward c'est mon ami, et il a disparue e ces idiots de frères lupin savent ou il est, je dois le retrouver, c'est ma faute s'il est partie.

Bella…

Non hurlais-je !! Il est hors de question que, une fois de plus, se soit moi qui m'en sorte indemne et lui avec des blessures.

D'accord d'accord, on va y aller mais je te laisserais devant la push. Me dit Edward sur un ton de reproche

A ce moment précis ou mes yeux vrillèrent les siens et que je vis dans son regards qu'il était en colère, je me mis à pleurer, je n'arrivais plus a m'arrêter, Jacob, mon Jacob était je en sais ou et moi j'allais me marier tranquillement ?!!? Hors de question, je devais le retrouver ou tout au plus savoir comment il allait.

Edward me prit délicatement dans ces bras et me serra contre son torse froid, il m'embrassa délicatement sur le front et nous allâmes ensemble à la push.

_Voila le début de mon histoire dites moi ce que vous en pensez_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Nous arrivâmes devant la push, je descendis sans même me retourné, j'avais décidé de montrer a Edward que je pouvais avoir du caractère.

Bella ?

Quoi encore ? si c'est pour me aire des reproches

Je suis désolé, je...je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

Oui quoi ? Que ce passe t'il ?

Je te dirais tout a l'heure ne tarde pas trop.

D'accord d'accord je ne serais pas longue promis.

Je t'aime

La Volvo parti en trombe et tourna, j'étais à nouveau seule et bien déterminé a avoir des nouvelles de Jacob Black !

J'entrais chez Billy sans frapper : la porte était ouverte. Je vis alors Billy ecroulé sur sa table et il me semble apercevoir une larme argenté coulée sur le long de sa peau ridée, il ne m'avait jamais paru si vieux, c'était déroutant.

Euh.. Billy c'est moi Bella je peux entrer, je ne te dérange pas j'espere.

Ah ! Bella ! entre entre je t'en pris me dit il en séchant ses larmes.

Vous avez des nouvelles de Jacob ?

Non toujours pas et je n'arrive pas a joindre Sam.

Le joindre … ?

Oui j'ai essayé de lui téléphoner mais il ne veut jamais me répondre.

Billy…Vous savez quoi.

Non quoi ?

Nous allons allez voir Sam, il faut qu'il nous en dise plus au sujet de la disparition de Jacob.

**Edward Cullen**

Je n'aurais jamaisdû la laissé partir, c'était bien trop risqué. Quesque ce que j'allais y gagner sa colère… Je ne faisais que des erreurs et je ne parvenais pas a les réparer, sitôt une pardonnée une autres arrivait a l'horizon.

Pauvre Bella, l'approche du mariage et mes erreurs ne devait pas lui faciliter la tache.

Soudain JE perçu un message, des pensées qui m'était familières… Mêmes très familières et ces pensées n'était pas saine, bien aux contraires…

Au mon dieu il fallait que j'agisse et vite !

_Chapitre TRES court il faut led ire mais primordial D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Désolée, mon ordi beug, pa moyen de ettre des tirets de dialogues S_

**Chapitre 3**

Sam ? Sam !!!

J'arrive, ne t'énerve pas Billy

Non ce n'est pas Billy.

Ah ! Eu… Bonjour Bella comment vas-tu ?me dit Sam sans oser me regarder

Où est Jacob? Fulminais-je

Bella …

Non !!! Pourquoi est ce que tout le monde me cache tous ici ?

Bella clame toi, laisse moi t'expliquer, mais je te préviens je ne sais presque rien.

La belle affaire ! Dis-je

Nous n'avons plus de nouvelles de Jacob depuis un certains temps mais nous savions où il était, il s'était éloigner pour réfléchir quelque temps dans les rocheuse je crois, il n'allait pas bien, il avait besoin d'être seul.

Et savez vous se qui l'a poussé a agir ainsi ?

Justement j'y viens, nous avons retrouvé dans ces affaires un faire par de mariage… de ton mariage. ME dit-il sur un ton qu'il voulait surement accusateur. Je me souvint alors que tout à l'heure Edward m'avait dit qu'il m'avait caché quelque chos . Oh ! Mon dieu, voila donc la raison Et savez vous se qui l'a poussé a agir ainsi ?

Justement j'y viens, nous avons retrouvé dans ces affaires un faire par de mariage… de ton mariage.

n de la fuite de Jacob, Edward l'avait invité a notre mariage et il ne l'avait pas supporté. Oh ! Tout était de ma faute. Je me ressaisissais et regardais a nouveau Sam dans es yeux.

Et depuis, savez vous où il se trouve ?

Voila ou est tout le problème me dit il, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

Quoi ? Que ce passe t'il ? Sam ! Tu dois me le dire !!

Nous avons perdu le contrôle.

Quoi ?

Nous avons perdu sa trace nous ne savons pas où il se trouve, il était devenu quelque peu fou ces derniers temps et cela fait 2 semaines que nous avons perdu sa trace.

Ok c'Ets tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre.

Au revoir Bella

C'est ça a plus ! Dis-je en claquant la porte.

JE me trouvais dans de sales draps, comment justifier cela a Billy… Il devait être à des kilomètres de la vérité. En effet lorsque j'arrivais sur le perron de-là push il m'attendait les yeux dans le vide quand il me vit, un leur d'espoir anima ces yeux il vint a moi :

Alors ? Que t'as il dit ?

Il ne sait pas ou est Jack, il a disparue il y 15 jours, il n'a aucune idée d'où il peut etre.

Les yeux de Billy s'embuèrent de larmes. Il s'accrocha a mon bras et me susrra al'oreile :

JE le savais je le savais tout cela est ta faute Bella Swan, si mon fils est mort al'heure qu'il est je te préviens que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon possible pour te tuer quelque en soit les conséquences.

Je tressaillis, ses yeux étaient allumés d'une lueur de folie qui me fit froid dans le dos. Je me retirai de son étreinte et m'éloignait a grand pas.

Edward m'attendais dans la voiture, son regard était empreint a la fois de peur et de culpabilité, il avait dû tout écouté mais je pressentais qu'il y avait autre chose, quelque chose de bien pire.

**Edward Cullen**

Je la vit arriver et je sus a sa tete qu'elle n'allait pas bien du tout, moi encore moin certes mais apres ce qu'elle avait découvert, elle allait m'en vouloir a mort.

Curieusement, elle s'assit a coter de moi et ne dis rien, je continuai de l'observer en silence, attendant le moment fatidique ou elle ouvrirai al bouche mais non, ce moment ne vint pas. JE me décidais donc a prendre la parole en premier :

Bella ?

Hum ?

Eu… Ca va ? Tu veut que je te ramene chez toi

Edwrad…

JE suis vraiment désolé Bella, je n'aurais pas dû lui envoyé ce faire part mais il m'a semblé que c'était le mieux a faire.

Edward…

Non tais toi ce que j'ai fais est impardonable. Oh ! Bella me pardonneras tu toutes ces stupidités que je commet les une apres les autres, s'il te plait.

Edward !!! Me cria elle

Oui quoi ? Que ce passe t'il mon amour ?

Je ne veut pas rentré a la maison.

Il va bien falloir pourtant Bella chérie, je comprend tres bien que..

Edward il faut que je retrouve Jacob.

Bella…

S'il te plait Edward, je t'en supplie, je ne peut pas l'abandonner il a besoin d'aide, Sam a dis qu'il était devenu fou.

Soudain ce bruit dans mon esprit recommenca et les pensée de son émetteur s'intensifiere vite ! agir !

**Bella Swan**

Soudainement, Edward se tendis commen un arc, i lsemblait perdu , apeuré, désemparé, quand il eût retrouvé ses esprits il me dit

Viens Bella ne trainons pas ici.

Mais Edward…

Ne discute pas cet endroit est malsain.

Ecoute Edward, je sais que la push te rebute mais ce n'est pas une raison pour…

STOP !! Tais toi ne discute pas ! ça n'a rien a voir avec la push, nous devons partir Bella et maintenant..

Quoi ?? Comment ?? Que se passe-t-il ?? Edward !!!

Dor Bella chérie ce n'est rien mais ne restons pas ici c'est tout.

Il voulait prendre un air rassurant mais ces yeux étaient allumés d'une lueur de panique. Trop fatigué pour discuter, je laissais mes yeux se fermés lentement et je en percevais plus que les doigts de Edward qui jouaient avec ma mèche rebelle.

_Aie! Aie ! Aie ! Vos avis svp !!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Je me réveillais dans l'immense maison des Cullen, le réveil a coté de moi affichait 15h34, j'avais du faire une bonne sieste de 4h, je me sentais mieux à présent. Soudain je percu des éclats de voix dans la pièce d'à-côté, je me rapprochais du mur et me mit a écoute, je me rendis rapidement compte que c'était Edward et Alice qui s'entretenait, le moins discretement possible :

Edward !! Tu ne vas tout de même pas annulé le mariage !! S'écriais Alice.

Mais bien sur que si je vais le faire ! S'écriais mon amoureux. Ile est hors de question que je laisse ce clébard l'approcher, j'ai lu dans ses pensées Alice, il veut se venger.

Edward, si tu annule ce mariage, je vais tout balancé a Bella !

Alice ! elle ne doit rien savoir, sinon je paris combien qu'elle ira le chercher, il a échappé au contrôle de Sam je ne sait comment, il faut la protéger !

Tu n'es même pas sur de ce que tu avance de toute façon, tu ne sait même pas si c'est de Jacob dont il s'agissait, s'aurais pu être un autre loup garou Edward s'il te plait…

Que ça soir Jacob ou quicquonque d'ailleurs, il en voulait a Bella !!!

Edward…s'il te plait…

C'en était assez, j'en avais assez entendu, voila pourquoi Edward nous avait fait partir avec empressement de la Push, il avait senti une présence…

Soudain mon téléphone sonna, c'était mon pere au téléphone :

Bella !! Viens ala maison tout de suite !!

Eu.. D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite papa .

Il avait déjà raccroché, Edward arriva en trombe dans ma chambre me pris dans ces bras et me porta jusque dans sa voiture, et nous allâmes jusque chez moi dans le plus grand des silences.

Mon pere m'attendait sur le perron, je jetait un coup d'œil a Edwrad dont le regard était toujours fermé il ne me regarda même pas et me fit avancer machinalement dans le fausse aux lion, comme un esclavagiste aurait poussé son meilleur gladiateur dans l'arene.

Mon pere me mis sous le nez l'invitation du mariage et me hurla dans les oreilles :

Tu te mari avec lui et je suis le dernier au courant ??

Eu… Papa, je croyais que tu le savais déjà

Et en plus tu va te marier avec lui !! Quest ce qu'il te prend ??

JE l'aime répondis je machinalement

Ah ! Et d'autre, tu aime celui qui t'as fait du mal, Oh non ma fille jamais je ne te laisserais pas te marier avec lui oh que non, moi vivant, jamais tu n'iras ç l'autel pour te marier avec lui !!

Papa arrête, ma déscision est prise, je ne reviendrais pas dessus , et puis…. Tu sais, Edwrad et moi on s'aime, s'il te plait papa.

Charlie m'oberva puis vrilla Edward du regard et revint poser ces yeux sur moi il poussa un gros et lent soupir et s'assis sur son fauteuil, quand il repris la parole, il s'addressa a Edwrad :

Toi , si tu fait souffir ma fille, tu aura affaire a moi.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'engage devant Dieu ( Hum! Hum! ) a chérir votre fille Monsieur Swan.

Bien dit mon pere

Papa nous avons pleinde chose afaire je monte en haut, je serais dans ma chambre si tu me cherche.

Mon pere ne pris même pas le temps de répondre que j'étais déjà dans ma chambre, Edwrad me posa délicatement sur le lit et se mit a m'embrasser le cou et la mâchoire, lorssqu'il s'arrêta enfin, il plongea son regard d'or liquide dans mes pauvres yeux d'humaine et voulu m'embrasser : je le repoussai.

- Que se passe t'il mon amour ?

- Tu veux annulé notre mariage lui répondis je d'un ton ferme et triste.

- Mias pas du tout…

- Ne jour pas a ca avec moi ! je vous aie entendu avec Alice.

- oui certes tu nous a entendu mais tu n'as pas écouté jusqu'au bout me répondis t'il avec un sourire craquant

- Ah bon ? lui demandais je d'une voix timide. Et alors... qu'est ce que j'ai raté ?

- Nous allons nous marier mais nous partirons tout de suite après.

- Tout de suite ?

- Enfin... une semaine après tous au plus.

Et sans me laisser le temps d'assimiler se que je venais d'entendre et donc me permettre de poser d'autres question il m'embrassa : Ce baiser fût passioné : nos levres jouaient pendant que mes maine allait et venait sur son visage, Edwrad promenait ses mains partout sur mon corps, soudain, comme s'il avait eue peur de me donner de faux espoir, Edwrad s'arrâte et sans me lacher il décolla sa bouche de la mienne. Je le regardais, il souriait et son humeur massacrante semblait s'être évaporée, il rayonnait de bonheur. Je me mit donc martelle en tête de ne pas poser de question maintenant.

Le téléphone rententit, c'était alice, elle avait tout préparé , il ne lui manquait plus que moi, j'allais devoir etre coiffé maquillé et changée de robes toute les 5 minutes, le calvaire. JE regardais Edwrad d'un air implorant, il éclata de rire et m'emmena chez les Cullen pour préparer notre mariage.

_Hey ! Hey ! avouez que vous avez eue peur que le mariage soit annulé p Hé non ! pas encore me direz vous... En tout cas, si le mariage a lieu ça ne sera que dans un ou 2 chapitres. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci pour vos rewiews, je stress a mort que mon histoire vous plaise pas mai bn je fai de mon mieu n'hésiter pa a me dire se que vous pensez !!_

**Chapitre 6 :**

Alice nous attendais devant de le perron, un lueur d'exitation dans ses yeux couleur d'or. Des qu'elle nous vitarriver, elle nous sautons littéralement dessus :

Ca fait 3 ans que je vous attends. Grogna t'elle

Arrete de raconter des betises la sermonna Edward, cela fait seulment 10 min que tu nous a téléphoné.

Si lui semblait amusé par l'excitation palpable de sa soeur, moi j'étais plutôt terrifiée, vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait Alice, j'allais mourir au bout de cinq minute.

Alice s'arrêta soudain me regarda puis regarda Edward et le poussa violement :

Toi ! Dégage, tu n'as pas le droit de voir ta fiancée avant ce soir !

Quoi ? m'écriais je. Hors de question ! Edward restera avec moi.

Il n'en est pas question. ME répondis Alice férocement.

Sur ce elle me prit le bras et m'entraina dans sa chambre puis dans sa salle de bains personnelle qui, entre nous, était aussi grande que ma propre chambre.

Assied toi la ! M'ordonna t'elle et ne bouge surtout pas.

J'obtempérais et je vis qu'elle sortait déjà tout le matériel néssécaire a ma coiffure mon maquillage, j'en était sure, j'allais y passer des heures. Finalement, je soupirai et me détendis.

Au bout d'un temps qui me sembla considérable, alice lacha enfin mes cheveux, me prit par la main sans un mot pour m'attirer devant un espece d'armoire que je n'avais jamais remarqué, voyant mon expression de curiosité elle me dit :

J'ai abandonné l'idée de la robe des années 1918, je vais te faire essayé toutes les robes se trouvant dans cette armoire.

Voyant mon visage prendre une expression horrifié, elle fit la moue :

Bella ce ne sont que des robesne t'en fais pas

Alice, tu avue le nombre de robes qu'il ya dans cette armoires ??

Alice leva les yeux aux ciels et entrepris de dégrafé mon corsage. Je vis alor les plus belles robes que je n'avais jamais vue, des chocolat, des bleu satines, des roses pales, des beige, des blanches et bien encore, j'étais alors trop émerveillés pour dire un mot et Alice fût alors tranquille jusqu'à la fin de l'essayage pour toute ces fantaisies.

Lorsque tout ceci fût terminé, que j'étais rabillé et a nouveau coiffé normalement, Alice avait l'air satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait vue. Elle me fit un sourire éclatant puis mis son doigt sur ses levres et s'en alla en sautillant.

Je n'eue même pas le temps de dire ouf que déjà Edward était dans ma chambre, il affichait un air ravi et a la fois mystérieu :

Alors mon amour. Cette séance d'essayage ? comment ca c'est passé ?

Edwrad ?

Oui ?

NE serais tu pas en train d'eesayer de me soutirer des informations.

Je plaide coupable. Me dit il en riant.

Et bien n'essaye même pas lui répondis je sous la défensive

Edwrad s'avanca alor malicieusement vers moi me prit par la taille et me souleva de terre, en un rien de temps, je fut sur son lit, allongé sur le dos avec Edward pesant a peine sur mon ventre. Ces yeux or brulaient , il affichait un sourire rayonnant, il se remis alors a m'embrasser avec fougue, nos lèvres jouaient tendrement, Edward parcourait de ses mains tout mon être, j'entrepris alors de lui dégrafer sa chemise, il se laissa faire, ses main remontèrent au niveau de mon corsage, il déciolla ses levres des miennes, et me dit :

-M'en voudra tu si je pers le control ?

- Si c'est pour vivre l'éternité avec toi.

- Je t'aime Bella

- Je t'aime aussi

Il recommença a m'embrasser ma respiration devint saccadé, il n'y avait plus que son corps sur le mien, le monde aurais pu s'écrouler, j'étais heureuse.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAHH! L'heure fatidique est arrivée D bref prochaine étape : mariage en espérant que ça vous a plu_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6:**

Bella! Bella! Debout allez ne traine pas, il est déjà 9 heures! Me cria Alice.

-Hein? Quoi? Mais Alice, je ma marie a 15h00, j'ai encore le temps de dormir un peu, pestais je.

-Hors de question debout Bella Swan, nous avons encore plein de chose a faire.

-Pff, comment ça nous?

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais e laisser a allez a ton mariage sans te coiffer s'indigna t'elle.

-Ah oui c'est vrai pardon, bon je vais prendre ma douche grognais je.

Comme je prennais tout mon temps pour me lever, Alice me prit par le bras et me lanca dans la douche et alluma la douche, elle était gelée et en plus j'étais habillé!

Hébétée, je dus faire une tet assez amusante car en me voyant Alice éclata de son rire cristallin que j'aimais tant.

-Alice! hurlais je.

-Je t'avais prévenu me dit elle. Au moins maintenant tu es bien réveillé…

-Déguerpis sifflais je.

En riant de plus belle, Alice sortit de la salle de bain en sautillant surement très fière de son coup. Je prenais ma douche ( plus chaude a présent!) tout en maudisant Alice pour cette mauvaise surprise.

J'eus a peine le temps de sortir de la douche que j'étais déjà seche, Alice m'assit sur un tabouret et commença a me coiffer. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle ala cherche la robe de son choix, elle avait choisi la beige que j'aimais tant, sauf que a la différence de celle qu'elle m'avait fait essayer, elle cousu celle si sur moi. Je ne mis pas lontps a me rendre compte que il n'y avait pas une mais 2 paires de mian qui cousait sur moi, je me hasardait alors et je vis que Esmée travaillait avec Alice a la couture de ma robe, lorsqu'elle vit que je la regardait elle me fit son plus beau sourire et se remis a son ouvrage.

Aub out d'un certains temps qui me semble une éternité, Alice s'écarta et admira son œuvre:

-Tu est absolument magnifique Bella!

-Eu… Je peu me voir? demandais je timiddement

-Bien sur le miroir est derriere toi

J'eu un choc lorsue je me vis dans la glace, effectivement j'étais resplendissante, mé cheveux faisaient des bouvles rellchés qui se répendaient sur mes épaules: elles s'échappaient malicieusement d'un chignon déstructuré. Mon visage resplendissait, la poudre de mes joue et lombre a paupieres nacrées de mes yeux me faisait éclatantes de beauté.

Lorsque j'eus finis de contempler mon visage, je découvrit la neuvieme merveilles du monde ( apres Edward! ) ma robe beige faisait un décolleté plongean bordé de dentelle saumon irisées. Ma robe descendait un peu en dessou du genoux et je portais des ballerines blanchesa talon compaanssé ( surement une idée de Alice pour m'éviter de tomber au premier pavé tro haut ). Mes épaules était nues et elles étaient recouvertent dun fin voile de soie transpanrente saupoudré de paillettes et ou, par endroit était cousu une rose blanche. Il n'y avait pas a dire j'étais magnifique. Je regardais Alice, ces yeux devaient brillés autant que les miens.

Nous descendîmes toute's les deux les escaliers, alice me tenait fermemant le bras ( surement parcqu'elle avait peur que je tombe alors que dans 2 heures je me mariais! ), je vis alors charlie qui était exeptionellement venue a la villa des cullen. Lorsqu'il me vit, son expression de béatitude dépassa toute déscense, il me dit

Tu est absolument magnifique Bella .

-Merci papa répondis je simplement, cependant j'étais tres satifaite du petit effete que je produisait

-Bon on y va me dit il 

-Bien sur quand tu veux

J(eu alors une réaction tres particuliere: Je venait d'apercevoir Edward, que Alice essayait désespérément de cacher derriere la porte de la cuisine le temps que je sorte de la maison peine perdu, je le vis et mon cœur batit encore plus vite. Alice em poussa dehors mais Edwrad fut plus rapide qu'elle et nous entraina avec Charlie dehors, il m'ouvrie la porte et dépose un léger baiser sur mon cou:

-Tu est la femme la plus magnifique que je n'aie jamais connue me souffla t'il

-Et moi j'ai a ma disposition l'homme le plus craquant de toute la planete chuchotais je.

Sur ce il ferma la porte de la voiture et rentra a la maison, le sourire aux levres, sachant surement ce que lui préparait Alice.

Nous avancions douceemnt sur la petite rout qui me,ait aForks mais arrivée au tournant mon pere tourna a droite je le regardait avec une pointe d'interrogation dans le regard.

-Euh… Papa? c'est a Forks qu'on va pas a port angeles

-Oui oui je sais

-Et donc si tu est au courant pourquoi a tu tourné a droite?

-C'est une surprise petite fille me dit il avec un grand sourire

-Ah! 

JE fis la moue même mon pere me faisait des cachoteries.

Nous arrivâmes alors a port angeles, mon pere m'entraina dans un petit magasin mais me dit de fermer les yeux avant d'entrer. Il discuta quelque instants avec la vendeuse et je l'tendis sortir quelque chose de sa poche, j'entrouvris le spaupiere, je me trouvais dans une piece a part du magasin, surement une idée de Charlie pour que je ne vois pa dans quel magasin j'étais, la vendeuse acquiessa et alla chercher quelque chosedans une armoir puis dans une commode. JE refermais les yuex.

Je sentis alors quelque chose de glacé se poser sur mon cou.

-C'est totu a fait cela. Bella tu peut ouvrir les yeux.

-Euh… D'accord.

J'ouvris les yeux et je me vis alors dans le miroir, J'avais posé bien en évidence sur mon cou un magnifique collier en or blanc ac des diamants et autres pierres précieuse de toutes les couleur mais ce qui attora mon regard fit le délicat crchet qui reliait le pendentid a la chaine qui était elle aussi en or blanc, la pierre qui était incrustée dedans était d'un couleur or orangée qui me rappelais les yeux de Edward. C'était magnifique

Apres quelques instants, je repris enfin la parole

-Papa! C'est de-là folie! Il ne fallait pas

-Il te plait

-Oui oui bien sur mais …

-Alors nous le prenons fit mon peer tres content de lui

- Je…Euh… Oh! merci papa! Fisje en l'embrassant

Géné mon pere alla sur le comptoir pour payer. Il se retourna et me dit

-Tu est magnifique, je me dépêche, je ne veux surtout pas que tu arrive en retard aton mariage.

Nous arrivâmes devant l'hotel 15 minutes avant le début de la cérémonie, le pretre nous fit signe d'avancer:

-Etes vous prete Mlle?

-Oui répondis je sans hésitation

-Avant que la cérémonie ne commence, quelqu'un a tenu a vous parlez.

Je vis alors ma mere arriver, elle était magnifique avec sa robe bleu claire. Elle me fis un sourire timide , je la regardai d'un ton neutre mais je faisais des efforts surhumains pour ne pas pleurer, ce fut ma mare qui prit la parole en premier.

-Euh… Bella, je suis fiere de toiet je voulais de te dire quelque chose

-Oui?

-Je t'aime ma petite fille, que la vie t'épargne les malheurs

Sur ce elle fondit en larmes et je fis de même. JE vis alors Alice arriver en trombe – elle était magnifique- pour me retirer mes larmes.

La cérémonie va commencer me dit elle a l'oreille.

Le pretre nous fit signhe d'avancer a moi et Edward, il affichait un sourire radieux, il me regarda et me fit un sourire craquant pour me donner de l'assurance.

Mlle Elisabeth Swan voulez vous épousez Monsieur Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.?

-Oui je le veux

Monsieur Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Voulez vous épousez Mlle Elisabeth swan?

Oui je le veux.

-Très bien je vous déclare Mari et femme.

Edwrad me prit délicatement la main et m'embrassa avec fougue je lui rendit son baiser et nous restames ainsi jusqu'à se que le pretre toussote .

Edwrad me prit alors dans ces bras et sortit en courant de l'église je riais et il riait avec moi, nous étions heureux et nous voulions le restez.

**JACOB BLACK**

Je les vois sortir de l'église, il ont l'air heureux et comme Bella est belle, elle ne me voit pas et son buveur de sang non plsu, Ah… si seulement je pouvais lui parlez, l'approcher mai non! Ils me tueraient.


	7. Chapter 7

Désolée de ne pas vous l'a

Désolée de ne pas vous l'avoir dit avant koi ke vous vous en doutiez un peu

J'arrete cette fic et en écrit une autre dans un tout autre sujet :

/draymiione

Bref

Bisous

Reliie


End file.
